Cleaning apparatuses for cleaning floors and/or surfaces that comprise a container for holding a cleaning fluid are already known from the prior art, for example DE 101 24 336 B4. The cleaning fluid is transferred via a discharge device onto a floor and/or a surface to be cleaned.
Such a discharge device can be embodied as a nozzle or can comprise a sponge or a cloth, which transfers cleaning fluid onto the floor and/or the surface by capillary forces.
The cleaning apparatuses known from the prior art require an external power source in order to heat and/or control the temperature of the cleaning fluid within the container. A cable is often provided, which is connected to the external power source. However, the handling of such cleaning apparatuses is uncomfortable and complex.